Dangerous love
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: What happens when you love someone so much it eventually becomes dangerous? Warning! contains yaoi and death and possibly lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is going to be a first fanfic so I hope you all like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter one.

Bakura's pov

I woke with a throbbing headache. Again having the same nightmare for the third time this week. Usually I end up having the same dreams as my hikari does. Funny how we are totally different, but yet we have the same nightmares and thoughts at times? Things have eased up more since my getting a new body of my own. Not as painful as it use to be, especially for Ryou. I look back at how terrible I was to him. I regret everything I did, but back to that dream. Running in complete and utter darkness? No one there, but flashing, red lights causing pain? Dropping you to your knees by it's pressuring force of sheer blackness as it devours you?

"Bakura?" came a tired, whispering voice from my doorway. I look over and there stood my hikari, surrounded by the darkness of my room. "What's the matter?" He looked at me with fear stricken eyes. "Ryou?" He immediately ran over forcing himself into me. I couldn't help but to hold him close. His body small and shaken. I did all I could to calm him down before he began crying, "I'm sorry Bakura, so sorry." I looked at him, "Ryou what is going on with you?"

Ryou looked up at me as new tears began sliding down his face, "For being such a burden to you. I keep you up all night and cause you to suffer." The words took me by surprise like a hot dagger to my flesh piercing it. "Ryou, you are bot a burden to me. You never cause me anything such as you said. Those were harsh words Ryou. Don't say things like that again." Ryou looked into my eyes tearfilled, "How can you deny it straight to my face when you know it's true?" And that's when my heart sank. He was really upset about this.

Ryou's pov

My Yami looked at me like he was struck with power and his heart demolished. He doesn't deserve this, I love him too much to cause that. I turned my head away. I couldn't bare to look at him. I felt two hands bringing my face back to him to look into my eyes. I tried my best not to show my emotions. Then it happened. His lips collided with mine. How could he be doing this, when all I've caused him was misery? How could there be so much passion, much love that could make him do this? I was immediately cut off from my thoughts when he pulled me closer to him. I couldn't control myself as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Moments after we parted. Our faces still only centimeters away. I didn't want that moment to end, but it had. My Yami then scooped me up and meandered out of the room and out in the hallway. Now he is laying me back into my bed. I didn't want to sleep, but to be with him tonight. I was distracted when he began stroking my hair.

Bakura's pov

He began drifting off to sleep. As his breathing finally slowed, I covered him up and kissed his cheek, "Aishiteru Ryou." as I left the room. Later I again woke up in sheer darkness. Only this time pain was shooting through my entire body, but why? I glanced over at the clock which read 2:10 in the morning. This unexplainable pain was killing me. Why is this happening? After what seemed like an eternity, it finally ceased. I felt torn apart, ripped away from my soul. I sat up. That's when I heard a crash in another room then a faint scream. "Ryou!" as I bolted from my room to his.

I entered his room only to stop dead in my tracks. My eyes widened in horror. There lay my hikari on his bed motionless. I sensed things before, but now I can feel the dark presence as I stood there in the doorway. Someone or some thing had been present in the room. I was disturbed at this and what it had to do with Ryou.

Ryou bolted straight up on his bed screaming in horror and shaking wildly. "No make it stop!" I ran over to him trying my best to calm him down. He just kept screaming, but then it turned into sobbing. Ryou clung to me like it was his last moment to live. Who or what could have done this? "Bakura?" my thoughts were broken at his cry. "What is it hikari?" Ryou didn't look me into the eye, "Don't leave me."

I pulled his limp body closer to me as we laid on his bed. Ryou wanted to be as close as he could. I held him as I felt his body relax and drift into a deep slumber. I couldn't leave his side. I promised him I would stay. He felt warm against my body. I can't continue to hide such feelings I have for him. He is so considerate and passionate. Maybe that is why I love him so. Our first kiss was not really a kiss of love. Mostly it was suppose to be to calm him down, but then I had pulled him closer. I thought he would reject me, but then his arms. His arms wrapped around my neck. Had he wanted this all along? My mind is becoming fuzzy and my eyelids heavy. Then my eyes closed and my mind gone.

Okay please review and tell me what you think. Please no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the reviewers and the ideas. I knew this wasn't my best chapter but hopefully I can get it more detailed in the next chapters to come. I have made note of it. Well on with this story.

Chapter 2

Ryou's pov

(Next morning)

I woke up to a warm sensation. I looked up at my Yami whom I was holding in my arms. Did everything actually happen or was it all a dream? Why was he in my room was my main question. He would never stay with me in my room especially in a position like this. I looked at him again. He looked so peaceful as I felt safe and secure. I felt him moving around before opening his eyes.

His eyes were soft and full of worry. "Are you okay?" I looked at him eye to eye, "What are you talking about?" Bakura just stared back at me, "About last night." I pondered that thought. What was he talking about. Then it hit me. That darkness appeared to me again and warned me to stay away from Bakura then pain, then blank. "I guess so. Now that you're-" I stopped myself right then and there before I said something stupid. What if he didn't feel the same towards me? I couldn't bare the thought of that. "Ryou." Ra how l loved the way he said my name. Great, now I'm starting to sound like my Yami, but I just answered. "Yes Bakura?"

He pulled me close to him. I blushed when he did this. I thought we were close enough. Maybe he does have feelings for me, or he's just being nice. A little too nice. "Bakura what's going on?"

Bakura's pov

His words were of such innocence. I shouldn't be the one to take that away. But how could I tell him my feelings? He might hate me if I did. But may as well get this out in the open no matter what the response may be. "Ryou?"

Ryou looked up at me again with those beautiful eyes. Man this is becoming more difficult. Curse you Ryou for being so innocent looking. "What is it Bakura?" I was having difficulty speaking. I was an ancient thief, I can do this. "Ryou, can I, uh k-kiss you?" Ryou yet again looked at me with them eyes. I knew it, he hates me now. He must think I'm an idiot, a low down son of a- "Yes." Huh? My mind must have died out. Did he just say yes?

"Bakura, I said you can kiss mph" My lips collided with his cutting him off. Our lips slowly began to glide together. Much more love went into this. I could feel it and I hope he did too. We parted both in total bliss. Ryou's head against mine. He leaned closer placing his lips on mine again. I turned over on top of him. He wrapping his arms around my neck. I sent my hand sliding up his shirt and along his chest. I felt his body shiver as I had done this.

Okay small fluff or lemon here...

We continued but parting occasionally for breath. Ryou had my shirt unbuttoned as did he. Our lips still together my tongue begging for entrance. I had to do it, enter. I began sliding my hand lower. I got to his pants and began sliding my hand to his groin as I moved my hand around. He moaned into my mouth as my tongue slid into his mouth, but I kept my hand moving him. Enjoying that it sent chills up and down his body. As I continued, I had to explore more. What exactly were my limits? Well only one way to find out. I slid my hand into his boxers to check. Ryou jolted and moaned louder as I began stroking him.

We parted again for breath. I then grabbed him applying pressure to him. I watched as he winced in pain, but yet he whispered "Don't stop. Harder." I only did as he asked of me.

Ryou's pov

I only suffered at his touch. He did more and I couldn't hide my feelings anymore. Not to him. He stopped hardening his grasp on me. He no longer caused me to wince in pain. He used soft touches instead. It was all I could do to contain myself. From shouting for him to thrust himself into me. No, I couldn't do that. Not now. What am I doing? The darkness is watching my every move. I have to stop this. I don't want anything to happen to anyone.

Safe to return if you didn't read.

I sat up straight causing my Yami to jump. "What's wrong?" he said looking at me like he had went too far. "Can we just, um, stop for now?" I said trying not to make him ask too many questions "That's fine with me." as he moved his out of my pants and resting it on my hip, "If you want to stop just say so." I just looked at him puzzled. He must have read my mind. "You know I won't force anything upon you if you don't want me to."

How could he, one of a very dark past, be so considerate? Did he prove to me that he had strong feelings for me? Could it be, dare I say it, love? "Ryou?" my thoughts stopped and my heart leaped. I had gotten so deep in thought I forgot about Bakura. "Yes?" as I tried to act like nothing happened. "Okay for a minute there I thought you became paralyzed. I tried getting your attention by–and then you still didn't move."

I looked at him daringly, "By what Bakura?" I never thought I'd see the day when my Yami's face turned 2 shades of pink. "Um–Whoa look at the time. Way past my shower time. Got to go." He bolted out of my room as fast as lightening. What did he do that was so not to get my attention? Man I must have been deep in thought and for him to be that embarrassed by it, it must have been something really thought out. Now that makes no sense. It did take me a while before I realized I was laying on my back on the be and my pants and boxers were half way down my legs. What the hell?

Bakura's pov

I finally made it to my room. It wasn't before long I heard Ryou, from his room, yelling,"Yami Bakura you get your ass back in here and explain yourself this instant." I couldn't help but snicker at my doing. So I sat on my bed. He know's I'm not gonna budge, "5,4,3,2,1 and," Ryou steps through my door, "Cue entrance." Ryou looks at me, "Explain yourself thief." "I couldn't help but wonder what you looked like after I felt you. So I checked it out for myself."

I could have swore he was gonna go a darker shade of red than I did and as he already was. I couldn't help but to smile. Ryou, fumbling at what to say, manages to speak, "So tell me Bakura, what did you think?" daring me to answer, so I did. "Average." Ryou just glanced at me, "That's all after you just had to seem me?" I glanced back at him, "Well if I said 'Sexy me want,' you would've decked me." Ryou was shocked, "Well lets see if you've got any better then." I smirked, "Hikari of mine, I know I've got better." Ryou's mouth dropped, "Prove that."

I just couldn't help but to smile, "Don't need to." "Hey that's no fair. You saw me." as he begged. I pecked his nose, "You're so cute when all worked up." heading to my bathroom and locking the door. "Meanie!" as I heard him through the door before leaving my bedroom for his. I am so cruel but yet so good.

Okay hopefully that is a little better in detail. Don't worry the darkness will be explained later on as it shows itself more. Maybe even in the next chapter. Please review and no flames.


	3. Chapter 3

okay. I actually have this written out already. Well most of it. I'm actually in the process of working it further on. And well thanks to all my reviewers. Means a lot. Well on with the story already.

Disclaimer: No I don't own it.

Chapter 3

Bakura's pov

(Later on that night)

I entered the kitchen as my hikari was busy doing the dishes. Damn him for being such a neat freak. The house is always so clean. No cleaner than clean. Whatever that could possibly be. Maybe I should fix that, but not now, not in the mood. But the temptation to scare him was growing, and do I know how. I crept up slowly and quietly behind him. Just as I was almost there, I got myself ready to yell 'Hello Ryou.' I approached closer and closer each step.

"Don't even think about it." I heard him say flatly. "How'd you know it was me?" as I pouted. The lip and everything. He just looks at me at the turn of his head, "I'm your other half, I know everything about. Now what took you so long in that shower?" I couldn't help but to smirk, my favorite thing to do to tease him with, "I thought you knew everything?" He rolled his eyes at me before washing the dishes again. I stood behind him. Now me being, well me, I pinch his sexy ass.

Ryou's pov

As I continued washing, my so called other half pinches my ass. Why he just did that, I don't know, but it made me drop the dish I was washing back into the sink. I hear him chuckling from behind me. Great, now my shirt is wet as well as the counter and floor. This all goes to my pathetic excuse for a human, Kura. Kura? Since when did I call him that? Oh well it fits him perfectly.

The next thing I knew, Bakura had removed my shirt. I felt his fingers trailing along my chest. His chin resting on my shoulder and is now whispering into my ear, "You're wet." "I wonder why." I must have sounded upset because his finger trailed downwards around my navel. I only gasped at his touch. Man every time I am not in the mood with him, I end up wanting him or in bed with him. Even though it was never like this in the past, but I'm not complaining.

Next think I knew my lips were colliding with his. I felt like I was going to shatter. How is it that every time he kisses me, he makes me forget everything, including the time, but that's a different story. I felt myself turning around to face him.

My arms wrapping around his neck and his around my waist. But the strangest thing happened. My mind is all of a sudden telling me to stop. I don't understand. First I am making out with him with such passion and now I have horror striking feelings telling me I should stop. I feel a much darker presence in my mind. I fear this dark more than ever. I felt myself breaking the kiss and backing away from Bakura. He stood there looking at me confused. "I'm going to my room now." was all I managed to say before I ran up the stairs shocking both Bakura and myself.

Bakura's pov

Now it was my turn to be in shock. We had something going on until he all of a sudden stops. Did I go to far? I don't think I did, because he was wanting it. Why did he run though? He just took off running like something was there. I don't want to bother him, so I'll use the link.

horror...black darkness...a forcing shield.

The mind link was destroyed somehow. It was that same darkness I had felt last night, but how was it in our mind link? I didn't stop to think as I quickly raced up the stairs to his room. I entered. Ryou just laid flat on his bed, he looking straight up. His eyes were dark, face pale. He looked like death was staring him down. I went to walk to his side when a dark presence appeared.

It slowly began emerging from Ryou's limp body. Ryou stiffened like a board wincing with pain. He went to scream, but nothing came out. The darkness disappeared as fast as it came. I ran over to Ryou trying to shake him out of his dizziness. "Ryou? Can you speak, say something, anything?" and that's when I lost it. My eyes became flooded with tears. I looked at him and into his not dark eyes.

Though the room was dark, I could tell he was looking back at me. So innocent and spirited, but a darker image appears to try to take it away. I grabbed him wrapping my arms around him whispering, "Please be alright Ryou. Don't leave me. Speak to me."

"Bakura." came his soft response off his trembling lips. I kissed his forehead hoping it would tell him I was here. I felt his body tense up against mine. "I'm here Ryou. It's gone now. Whatever it was." whispering to him softly. I felt him nod against my chest. Whatever that was, was messing with something it shouldn't be. I am going to figure it out exactly what it's purpose is.

My thoughts were interrupted as Ryou's body relaxed and hugging mine. I adjust myself to get comfortable. I am laying with him tonight. Not going to leave his side for anything. I gently kiss his tender lips. I felt his lips kissing me back the same way. We part only for Ryou to collapse into a deep sleep. His light breathing was precious and I must protect my light. My hikari. My love from whatever this darkness may be.

Okay I know this is like really short but don't hurt me all will explain later when we get further into this. But it won't be for a while when something major does happen but I can't reveal too much so please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

okay thanks to all who reviewed and I apologize for the last chapter being so short but I hope this will be longer. Well on with the story. **Warning:** contains a lemon scene and yaoi.

Chapter 4

Ryou's pov

(Next morning)

I woke up with a cold sweat. I was shaking with a sudden change of the temperature. My body was freezing, but why? No one was in the room except for Bakura. I wonder why he stayed. I don't recall asking him did I? It doesn't matter to me. I want him to be here. I moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around him. His body was warm and it felt good against mine. He stirs a bit. I hope I don't wake him with my moving about. He dealt with me late last night. I wonder what I am going to do with this darkness. It threatens me not to be near Bakura, but why? What does it have to do with us? I have never felt so helpless and weak before. It poured in and out of my body making me daze.

I then felt Bakura move against me. His eyes are now opened and looking down at mine. "Are you okay?" as he had that worried look on his face. I answered him and shocked at how weak I still was, "Yes." Bakura held me closer to his side. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. I felt him shudder as I was breathing lightly across his neck. Could it be? Mu darker half finally felt the feelings inside as I did that? Ha. Now he gets a taste of his own medicine. Always doing that to me, now it's his turn.

I looked up at him as he closed his eyes indicating that he was tired. I tilted my chin up and kissed his lips. So this is why Bakura always does it to me. It's hard to describe the sensation right now, but who cares. I now felt his lips kissing me back. Not at all strong and rough as it could have been. It was soft and gentle and I showed the admiration by grabbing his groin.

Bakura jolted and his eyes shot open when I did this. I don't think he expected that to happen let alone by me. But it was his turn to get some of the things he had done to me. I felt better and more evil to do more.

Bakura's pov

My hikari actually did and exotic thing. His hand grabbed my groin and not in any way I have ever done to him. He grabbed onto me regularly, then down into my pants and boxers. I'm not complaining just shocked and mad that he went further than I did to him. Maybe he's trying to tell me he wants to do more and ready for more things. Only one way to find out. I slid my tongue into his mouth unexpectedly.

**Okay lemon here so if can't read skip over if can well read on...**

He only pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. Next thing I knew, he was laying across my chest. My hand lingered up his spine sending chills up his back. I peeled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He had began unbuttoning my shirt all the way down. He did that and had my pants undone as well. I had to stop hi fun for now. I managed to turn over on to him. He only moaned that he was cut short of his fun.

I then slid his boxers off. He gasped at this. I love it when he sleeps in a t-shit and boxers. I on the other hand had fallen asleep in my clothes with an advantage. Damn he was hot underneath. He was still determined to get my pants off though. Much to my surprise, he was able to. He whispered into my ear teasingly, "Do it. I want to feel you inside of me." I only did as he asked of me. I slowly thrust myself into him. We began to move in a slow manner.

He moaned with every thrust. He asked me to keep doing this harder and faster, so I did. We had kept it going for an hour. We both now had nothing on. He kept asking me not to stop. Eventually we were going to stop, but hopefully not anytime soon. Both of us were sweating from the heat of our bodies colliding with each other. I thrust into him hard again and held it. Ryou shouted at this, "Bakura!" I stopped as both of us collapsed. I pulled out of him and moved back onto the bed next to him. The last thing we both saw was sleeping in each other's arms.

**Okay people it's over...please continue to read...**

Ryou's pov

I woke up to someone pounding on our front door. I glance at the clock which read 2:15 in the morning. Bakura was out cold and wasn't going to get up anytime soon. I carefully slipped out of his arms and quickly put my boxers on and went downstairs to answer the door. I opened it. There stood Malik soaking wet. Obviously it had been raining so of course he would be wet.

"Malik what's wrong?" as I dragged him inside shutting the door and locking it. Malik entered shaking with coldness and fear. I lead him into the living room. Malik followed me and sat on the couch. I turned on a light, only to blind us both. Malik looked at me, "It's Mariku again. He came home drunk as usual. And you know how he gets with me when that happens." I knew, but who couldn't? Malik looked like he was in sever pain.

My thoughts became distracted when Malik spoke again, "Look, I'm sorry to bother you this late. I'll go back and get it over with, there's no escaping it." Okay my turn to speak, "Malik, you're staying here. There is no way I am sending you back there." He looked horror-struck when I said this. Why did I raise my voice around him, "Sorry Malik. I-" "Don't be it's fine. I'm use to it." as he stopped me.

He was such a good friend to me. I put my hand on his shoulder but he screamed out in pain. I pulled my hand away as quickly as I could. "What's wrong?" as he grabbed his shoulder in severe pain. He didn't look me directly in the eye when he spoke, "Mariku threw me onto the bed when I helped him to his room. I knew what was going to happen so I kicked him off. Then he got back up and began beating on me. He had a hold of my shoulder and I think he dislocated it."

I carefully lifted his shirt over his head. I, as gently as I could be, examined his shoulder. Unfortunately for Malik, his shoulder was indeed dislocated. I fumbled at what to say and what to do. How could Mariku do this to his hikari? What did Malik ever do to him? I went to ask him more questions when Bakura had entered the room.

Okay this is where I must stop so please review and tell me what you think and sorry for the delay.


	5. Chapter 5

okay thanks to all the reviews I got and I will make up for lost time...okay on with the story...

Chapter 5

Bakura's pov

I entered the living room to find RYou and Malik. Ryou was looking scared, while Malik was in discomfort. "Ryou, what is going on? Do you know how late it is?" My hikari looked at me like he was about to beg and plead. "Bakura, Malik is hurt badly. Can you help him?" I looked down at him, who now had tears in his eyes.

My heart was about to melt when I heard this small plea for help. "Yes, if I can. What is wrong with him?" My emotions went from sad to anger when Ryou told me what was wrong with him and how it had happened. I sat behind Malik, careful not to hurt him. Malik was nervous when I placed my hand on him. I didn't want to tell him it was going to hurt, but didn't want to tell him it wasn't.

After he was finally ready, I pushed against shoulder. I had never heard Malik cry out in such agonizing pain as I pushed harder. I needed to do it in one hard and fast shoved. I pulled my hand back to rest. Then I thrust my palm to his shoulder causing a pop. Malik had collapsed from the pain.

I hope Mariku was coming, so I could beat the son of a bitch to his death.

Ryou came over and picked his body up as best he could. I helped him carry his limp body to out spare bedroom. I laid him onto the bed as Ryou covered him up. Malik had been beaten badly and the first time he ever ran.

"We have to keep him here." I heard Ryou say as he wrapped his arms tight around my waist. "Don't worry. He's staying here." was the last thing I managed to say before we were heading back to bed to face what later on may bring us.

Next morning

Ryou's pov

I woke up to a cold room. My body shivered as my feet stepped onto my hardwood floor. I've got to get a rug to step on for mornings like this. Well nothing to do, but to get ready for the day. It sure was going to be a big one.

I grabbed myself fresh clothes and entered the bathroom. I turn the shower on and was hoping Bakura didn't use all the hot water again. I entered only to find that it was cold. I have to have a talk with Bakura about the water always being cold.

After I was dressed and ready for the day, I went down the stairs. I entered the kitchen to find Bakura sitting at the counter very still and quiet like. Not at all like he normally is, "Bakura is everything alright?"

He looked up at me with a look of worry that scared me. "Bakura what happened?" He couldn't look at me directly, but muttered quietly, "Malik went back Ryou. I found his bed empty this morning."

I stood there in complete shock. This was not happening. Malik couldn't have gone back. Not to what he was probably going to face. Bakura looked so uneasy. I could tell he was filled with thousands of emotions. None to which I can figure out. He held them together, locked away from everyone. Even from me.

"Bakura, why did he go back? He's going to get hurt even more, if not worse." I couldn't keep it in much further. But something stopped me from doing so. My eyes were blinking uncontrollably to clear the fuzziness. Was I hallucinating? Bakura was tearing. Of all the times I needed to be comforted, I never thought Bakura needed to be.

I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me. I felt him pushing me away from him. He was embarrassed by this? " Bakura, don't bottle this up. I'm here okay. He pushed me away again. "Ryou I am fine. I don't need you to pity me or anyone else."

That does it for me. How could he be like this? I stood up in front of him, "Bakura how could you be like this? You are being totally absurd right now. And I am sick and tired of this." I finished with the crossing of my arms.

Bakura's pov

I looked through blurred eyes. I was being ridiculous and all he was trying to do was show me comfort. But I couldn't take it when I didn't deserve it. "Ryou, I'm sorry, but I don't want this. I don't deserve it." I was shocked at what he said next. "Fine Bakura. Stay locked up in your little world. If you don't want me in it all the way, then fuck you." and with that, he ran up to his room and slammed the door.

Okay cutting here but I will do more...promise! please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I have decided to make this chapter longer than any of the others...so I hope you like and it doesn't end up bad...so here it goes.

Chapter 6

Bakura's pov

I can understand why he blew up at me. I deserved every word that came out of his mouth. I guess now would be the time to tell him my reasons. I dread it. What should I say that he would not get anymore upset? Time was up for me as I was now at his door. I knocked on his door loud enough to hear. "Go away Bakura. Don't bother me." Came his response.

I didn't bother, so I walked inside. Ryou sat on his bed, hugging a pillow. His eyes streaming with tears. This was unbearable to see him like this.

I tugged gently at his sleeve as he jerked away. "Ryou please! I'll explain." my voice pleaded. He looked uncertain of what to say. I collected my thoughts and I couldn't contain myself. I felt my emotions rise and then I spilled. "Ryou I'm sorry. I don't talk to anyone because that's what caused me to abuse you. All those things I did and said haunt me day and night. I can't escape them. It's mostly my fears. I look at you and think 'Ra how could you still want me?"

Dead silence was all that was heard besides my crying. I have to go. Leave his room. As I was about to leave, something pulled me back into and embrace.

Ryou held me to him, but I didn't push him away. "I love you Bakura. Nothing can change that. Nothing!" Ryou had used the most sincerest and serious tone to me. Eventually we both wept in each other's arms and sleep came over us.

Malik's pov

Everything was ever so dark, so dark. I feel numbness in my entire body. The force of the rod holding me down. No escape from the pain that strikes against me. His ever growing presence I longed for to depart. The laughing grows with such hatred.

Oh how I hate him ever so now. My weakened form brings forth mor torture. I can barely move now, but still more pain.

What have I done? I came back only for this? That was my last chance I'm ever going to have. My answer to that question. I must really love him. I see blackness as my body enters eternal darkness.

Next morning

Ryou's pov

I woke to the phone ringing as did Bakura. I quickly raced to the kitchen to answer it. I reach it, "Hello?" A voice on the other end was unfamiliar to me. Bakura had finally entered the room. After five minutes I hung up the phone trembling. Bakura glanced at me nervously, "Ryou?"

Not moments later had I collapsed when I turned around. Bakura immediately caught me. "Ryou, what's wrong?" I began crying in his shoulder. "B-bakura, he's dead. Malik's dead. Mariku killed him last night."

He held me tightly to his chest. I broke apart, screaming out loud. "Why! He did not deserve this. He was afraid all the time. Oh why did this have to happen. WHY! It should've been me. Not him. He had reasons to live, I didn't."

But for the first time in ages, Bakura slapped me across the face. It stung a little, but shocked me more. Never has Bakura hit me, not since he stopped 2 years ago. And by the look on his face, he regretted it.

Then came the second shocking stunt. His tone became angrier, serious and strict. He looked me into the eye. "Ryou, don't you ever let me hear or you ever say those words again. Do you understand me?"

I only nod in understanding, afraid once again, of Bakura. He then pulls me closer to him once more. Comfort was all he could do, too lost for words, as was I.

Bakura's pov

I couldn't believe I just hit him. Though he was saying the wrong words as if he never mattered. Luckily he understood and came forth to my offer of comfort. He buried his face into my chest crying for his loss. I hear him mutter, "Why Bakura? Why did this have to happen?" I could not answer, though I wished I could. Mariku. How could he do such a thing as killing your hikari.

Ryou's body shuddered against mine. I looked at the clock. I had not realized it was 6:07 in the morning. I scoop Ryou's limp body into my arms and head to his bedroom. I lay him down for he had cried himself to sleep in my arms. He shifts and moans, as if looking for something. I slip in next to him as he snuggles next to me.

5 days after Malik's funeral

Bakura's pov

I stared down at Ryou. He hasn't said anything since the funeral. He stayed mostly in his bedroom. Mostly to stay away from anything. It scares me when I look at him. He's been lacking his every day things. He hasn't eaten anything, or a lot I should say.

He's a mess. No matter what I say or do, he shrugs it off and pretends like I don't even exist.

"Ryou, snap out of this. You're gonna make yourself sick." he only looked at me and then began to cry. I pull him close to me using soft words of encouragement. "Bakura, I'm sorry. I'll get back to doing things.

With that he stood up only to feel sick and pass out. "Ryou!" as I catch him from falling. He fell into unconsciousness and I feel his cold body hit mine.

Hours had passed since he had passed out. I don't understand what has and is happening. Ryou have been seeing something powerful. Malik's death and now this. What is going on here? One of the many questions I found nothing. But my main question now is what was happening to Ryou.

I brought forth the millennium ring. I brought it around my neck when I felt the dark energy run through me as the shennen eye appears on my forehead. I quickly surveyed his body when I dark presence forced me out.

I now lay in pain on the floor. What on earth was in this mind. Whatever it was, wanted me out of his mind and was seeping into the room to pay it's respects. Ryou lay on the couch screaming in pain from it's department.

Next thing I knew, I was slammed by magic to the wall firmly. Unable to move, I watched Ryou disappears into darkness. Then unconsciousness as I fell to the floor.

7 hours later

I woke with a splitting headache. My body numb and weakened. What happened? My mind fumbling for answers. Ryou! Whatever it was took him, but where?

/BAKURA/

Came a cry from our mind link. Ryou must still be able to come through to me.

I shouted to him.

/Bakura please answer me./

What is he saying? Then it hit me. He couldn't hear me, but I could hear him. He continued pleading as I heard pain. Whatever took him made sure I had front seats to this torture. Big mistake!

Ryou's pov

What was going on? Why isn't Bakura responding? That was when I hear a deep chuckle from another part of the room. Being too dark, I couldn't make out the person. "Who are you?" was all I was able to shout before a hand hit my face. "That is not important at the moment Ryou."

Then voice was none that I could've recognized even if I knew him. My head hurts and mind drawing many blanks. I began to move my body, but was restrained. Then that same, eery chuckle was heard. I felt a cold hand slip my shirt off.

Who could he be and where was Bakura? "One too many questions Ryou, but remember. Curiosity killed the cat." my scream echoed the room as I felt something pierce my chest, then blackness.

Okay this is where I must end it...I hope it does be longer and better. Well I dun do so well when it came to his confession on why he ignores people...so work with me...so please review and I tell you all now it will get worse before it gets better...sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay thanks to my reviewers and to let you all know this is gonna be the last chapter...hopefully you've enjoyed this fanfic and hope to starts another one...so enjoy!

Chapter 7

Bakura's pov

At that very moment, I could've swore I heard a heart beat stop. My insides were telling me something was wrong. No. I cannot think negative about this. Ryou is still out there waiting for me. I must find him and I will, but where do I go? I have no clue where to begin.

Hours passed and continued to pass. I still have nothing. Ryou, you must tell me who has you. My heart grew heavier with each passing second. I was helpless. I knew there was no way I could find him. It is up to Ryou to help me find him in time.

/B-bakura, please. Help me/

I sat there and cried as I heard him plea again. He sounds so weak and in pain and all I could do is sit here and listen. Why was it him who has to go through this? Why not me? He's too young and innocent, but my pleading isn't going to help me accomplish anything.

Ryou's pov

I look at my heaving chest as a dagger was sticking out of it. My eyes widened in horror. I hear and eery voice hovering above me. "My dear Ryou. It is such a shame to have this done, but I did warn you." I choked out a scream once again as the knife was slowly being pulled away.

Sheer pain was clashing about in my chest. It hurt to breathe and I coughed up blood at the sickening feeling. Finally the knife was fully out and my body less tense. Why is Bakura still not responding to me?

Obviously this had brought out pleasure in my attacker. I only lay there disgusted by his cruel laughter. He spoke again, "Oh Ryou. If you haven't figured it out by now, you are pathetic." I looked up at him, "Well enlighten me then. Why is he not responding?"

"Ryou, he can only hear you." I can feel his smirk looking down upon me. Tears began to cloud my vision even more. Bakura is never going to find me. "Right you are." as I felt a cold, slick hand enter my open wound. I went to scream, but found it was of no use to me. His mouth had covered mine. Silencing my scream as his hand went further in.

Bakura's pov

Come one, there must be something that could help me. I curse myself when every time I find nothing. This is the one thing I couldn't fix. The first time I fail myself and Ryou. Why is this so difficult? I must think. I clear my mind. I must try to merge into his body. I close my eyes and I see darkness. I was indeed where Ryou was.

Too dark to make anything out. What was this sudden pain I am feeling? I look to see a hand through an open wound in my chest. Ryou, you were suffering this torture.

My eyes then were met with another pair. A pair of lips were on mine. Must meant to silence Ryou. It parted as well as it's hand came out. I screamed when it was being removed. It only chuckles then speaks, "Hello Bakura. Wait a bit longer and soon we'll be together. As soon as Ryou is out of the way as planned."

I felt his lips against my own once again. A rush of pain came through my body and I found myself back in my room. Breathing harshly trying to catch my breath. My mind was fuzzy. I clear my mind.

Those eyes looked so familiar. I knew him. His voice his own. This darkness is no longer able to hide. "Okay Mariku, you've done enough and tonight, you are mine." I run out of the house to his. Now I must get there before Ryou is dead.

Mariku's pov

I look down at Ryou in disgust. Why didn't we just do this in the beginning instead of now. What does it matter. Ryou is near death and Malik is gone as well. It won't be long now. He only just looked at me as I stood there above him. He began to beg again, "Please don't do this Mariku."

How did he know it was me? I slam my fist to his chest as a demand for him to explain. "I now see your eyes and I put them with your voice."

My hand slapped him across the face. He turned his head at the blow. I'm tired of this waiting. I should just finish him off right now. I slip my hand into his now deeper and wider wound. He screamed. It echoed the room.

I then felt his beating heart in my grasp. Moments later, it began to stop. I felt his life slip away through my hand. Only enough for him to be touched once and die.

Ryou's pov

My heart tried to keep me alive a bit longer. I slowly was slipping away into his grasp. Spots appear before my eyes. I couldn't hold on. No I must. I couldn't go, but before I knew it, I fell into unconsciousness.

Bakura's pov

My body was forced to its very limits. My mind screaming at me to stop, but my body kept telling me to run. I battled the temptation to stop going. I should rest or at least slow down my body. I keep going like this, I will be in no condition to fight. Mariku what do you plan to succeeding from all this?

As I began to run faster again, my mind wondered. Ryou. Why did it have to be you to fall in love with me?

/Flashback/

"Bakura stop. Please." he begged. I only laughed at his pathetic cry. He lay there weak and useless. Blood trickled down his face, but yet he loves me? "Ryou, you cannot love me. My love is dangerous."

/End flashback/

I could not remember the rest. All a blur to me. I told him that my love was dangerous then nothing. Why? I could not remember. I only remember changing shortly after that, but that was two years ago.

After what seemed like an eternity, I stood before the door that led to Ryou. I slipped through unnoticed. I slither into each room with high caution. I enter through another door. This had led me down into a dark corridor.

I finally hit the bottom, then stench of blood smacking me in the face. I hear an evil cackle in the far corner. A light was then focused on me, then him. "Mariku what have you done?"

Mariku advanced around the room. My body trembled. He stopped a few feet in front of me. I only glared daggers at him. He only smirked, "I only did what was planned Bakura."

"Planned? So you planned this whole thing out. Start to finish?" I only growled when he laughed. Another light came on. I looked where it was focused on. My eyes widened with horror and fear.

Ryou was strapped to a table. Blood had drenched his body. The open wound that was in his chest. His eyes dead like. His body lifeless.

"Yes Bakura. As was planned. All this is now almost completed." he said with satisfaction. "How could you be so heartless. Killing an innocent person. Let alone your own hikari?"

He only looked back at me smirking. What was he up to? "But Bakura, you were the one who wanted to do this." What? No, he was only messing with me. "Come on Bakura. Think hard. Really hard."

/Flashback/

"Mariku, we will get this accomplished. They will die. All we need is their love and trust. Then they'll be in danger."

/End flashback/

"Remember Bakura?" he said devilishly and now holding the rod. "NO! It's not true." I shouted. It just can't be. He's only lying. I mustn't fall for this. Keep a straight and clear mind. He's gone mad and wants to take me down with him.

"No? But Bakura you did plan this." I didn't. Why does he do this? "You lie. I love Ryou. He loves me. We made love to each other. No way I would want to kill him or have him to be killed."

He laughed yet again. What was so damn funny? "Hint Bakura. Rod and your mind. Mind controlled just as you asked me to."

/Flashback/

"I want you to use the rod on me. Make sure I don't remember a thing during the session. I need him to trust me. You know I cannot act good so help me there. Make me love him and get him to do the same by using me."

/End flashback/

I screamed as all my memories flooded my mind. I did do that, and we accomplished the plan. It was all clear now. A smirk then grew on my face. He did the same. "Thanks Mariku. You almost lost me there."

Mariku placed his lips upon mine. "No problem love." he pulled me close to him. "Well, we're not finished yet Bakura." I looked at him all confused. "Ryou is not fully dead yet. Only un unconsciousness. Waiting for you to finish him as you asked.

/Flashback/

"But there is one more thing I ask of you Mariku. That is for me to be the one to finish him off. I don't care what you do to him. Remember, act this whole thing out and use me in that way. Now do it."

/End flashback/

I then walked over and stood above him. He lay there very still. I slapped him and he moaned. He opened an eye then both. "Bakura you came." I did not respond. He looked at me. "What's wrong Bakura?" Mariku appeared behind me, snaking an arm around my waist.

Ryou had horror written on his face. "Bakura don't do this. I love you." I slammed my hand into his open chest wound. He screamed more and then it became faint. "I told you Ryou. My love is dangerous."

With that said, he slipped away and I walked out with Mariku, my love, for the first time in 2 years.

And that is the end people. Please review and tell me what you think. And I'm sorry for those who wanted a happy ending, but I couldn't do that. I have read so many of them and I wanted to have this one be different. Peace out!


End file.
